Mackenzie Mack
Mackenzie Mack is the purple member of Glitter Force Doki Doki. With the help of her pixie Davi, she transforms into Glitter Spade. After she transforms, her catchphrase is "The blade of courage! Glitter Spade!" Personality and Backstory Mackenzie is initially very serious, but learns to loosen up a bit. She's also a good singer, and she sings so that she can hopefully find Princess Marie Angelica. Mackenzie is the Royal Songstress of the Kingdom of Splendorius as well as the last of the previous generation of magical warriors until Maya and the other girls became the Glitter Force. She has a strong sense of responsibility toward the princess of Splendorious, Marie Angelica. When the kingdom is invaded by the Mercenare, leaving Mackenzie as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Angelica became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Angelica, Mackenzie takes on a human alias "Mackenzie Mack" and becomes a pop singer in the hopes that her voice will one day reach the princess. While initially reluctant to work with the other girls, Mackenzie soon opens up to them and reveals her identity to them, accepting their offer to help her find the missing princess, and later enrolling in Maya and Rachel's school. Her pixie partner is Davi. Having come from another world, she is generally unfamiliar with a lot of the local customs. Appearance Mackenzie has short purple hair and purple eyes. Her outfit consists of a white buttoned shirt with a blue tie, a long, light purple vest, beige shorts, and white strapped boots. As Glitter Spade her hair is curly and reaches her shoulders, and is held by a small ponytail on the top of her hair. Her bangs are held by a spade-shaped purple hair clip. Her hair and eyes become lilac and she sports a white dress with lilac stripes down the sides of the bodice. She wears a purple heart gem and bow on her bodice, too, and her sleeves are both ruffly and feathery and of different lengths. She wears lilac gloves that stop at her wrist with purple bows and a long purple bow on her hip. Her skirt is short and white aand she wears very tall lilac boots with white toes. Backstory Before she joined Maya and her friends, she used to be Princess Maria Angelica's personal guard, but when King Mercenare and the Mercenares attacked Splendorious, she came to earth to find the Princess and defeat the Mercenares. Trivia * It was revealed in the Doki Doki Pretty Cure Complete Book that she had only been a guard for one month. * She is the first purple Glitter Force warrior. * In the first episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, subtitles refer to her as Glitter Flash and her attack. * She is the first girl to be a Glitter Force warrior before the show began. * She has the shortest hair in her warrior form compared to the others. Relationships Princess Marie Angelica: Mackenzie was her guard and close friend. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki